


Midnight Kisses & Chocolate

by Vejibra Momiji (vm86)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU doesn't exist, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Captain America: Civil War, Protective Natasha, Protective Steve Rogers, Romanogers Tickle Week, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vm86/pseuds/Vejibra%20Momiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection created for the Romanogers Tickle Week. "Midnight Kisses & Chocolate" is about Steve & Natasha and how their relationship seems to be. Fluff, Establish Relationship, Smut, Pre Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnie_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnie_91/gifts).



> Drabble for the Romanogers tickle week by @shields-guns-and-giggles . Prompt #1 (Tickle Kisses). All rights reserved to Marvel. I have no intention to make money with this writing work.

**Midnight Kisses & Chocolate **

**(1)**

##  _Midnight Touch_

It was late, _very late_ when Steve returned to the Avengers base. If he was honest with him, he didn’t expect this mission will take so many days to be done, and sadly, he will have had to visit the infirmary first. 

It was not necessary, but part of their protocol required that all the avengers involved on a dangerous mission needed to be examined. Steve sighed a little when the procedure took place and a few minutes later, ended. After he was allowed to retire. He was really tired, all he wanted to have was a hot shower and a long nap. 

But certain redhead, had other plans in her mind. Steve raised an eyebrow when he saw Natasha standing in front of the entrance to his room, her arms crossed over her chest and with her eyes closed. He knew she was waiting for him, and possible she had been there for a few minutes now.

Trying to keep his composure, Steve got close to her and was about to speak to her when she opened her green eyes pierced him. He froze and didn’t dare to say a word. Natasha moved away from the door and let him in first, then she came in, closed the door, and kissed him hard, _really hard_. 

He had missed _this so much_  because all the time he was missing her; her touch, her smile, her kisses… usually they always shared missions, but this time it was not necessary… or so he thought. 

She pushed him a little, and looked into his eyes while running her hand over his cheek, he closed his eyes at the little conform moment and unexpectedly he feel a little slap.  He opened his eyes surprised before raised an eyebrow and give her a little bump. 

“What the hell was _that_?” He stroked his cheek a little. Natasha sighed a little bit before smiling.

“Don’t you guess?” Steve didn’t answer, but he knew Natasha had been worried about him, and although She might not express it often, Steve had learned to read her expressions. Slowing, he approached her and slid his hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her warm body slowing warming him. She hid her face in his neck and Steve do the same, kissing her skin.

A soft moan came out from her soft red lips when he kissed her behind her ear and later slid his lips down her neck, stroking her waist. The lavender’s scent of red hair increased his desire. 

Gently, he caressed her ear and hear her laugh a little. 

“Am I forgiven, now?” He murmured slipping his fingers under her black shirt, touching her soft skin. Suddenly, he felt her lips on his neck and very low whisper “Only if you _reward me_ , Rogers” He listened to her little and sweet laugh and pressed her to him very carefully. 

 _Oh, yeah_ , he would reward her very well. It would take just a few minutes later to release more moans from her lips that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta and English is not my first language so please forgive my grammar mistakes, and I haven’t written in centuries so I hope you like this. Thanks for reading and hoping you can leave a comment :D.


End file.
